


Lesson Learned

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Belts, Crying, Domestic Discipline, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Older Louis Tomlinson, Spanking, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Harry’s mother is fed up by his behaviour, she turns to Louis — a trusted person, for help. Will Louis be able to help Anne and get through Harry?
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I can definitely say that this one shot is based on real life events. If y’all have found out any mistakes (editing) please point out.

“Yes officer, I’ll make sure this never happens again. I give you my word.” Anne was talking with the officer that had just released her rather rebellious son from _jail_. Harry was standing behind her, not liking all the wrong attention on him. After shaking hands with the police, Anne dragged Harry outside the station with a firm grip on his hand.

Harry followed without uttering a single word, he knew he went too far this time. During the past hour of paperwork, his mother gave him the complete silent treatment. And that was something that terrified him. Usually his mother would just yell and start reprimanding him, he never expected this treatment.

“Mom, I-” He tried to apologise but was instantly cut off by his mother.

“Save it Harry, I have had enough of you.” She said ushering him in the car. Harry knew he was deep in trouble. When they reached home, Harry sprinted upstairs to his room avoiding any further interaction with his mother. He always tried to put on a tough front but deep down he was terrified while causing all the trouble. And now he was afraid of what his mother was going to do. Biting his nails, he waited and waited and waited for his mother to show up to his room and start lecturing him. She never did though. Finally, he came downstairs only to find her at the kitchen table. He quietly made his way there, sitting down next to her without a word.

“I have made my decision Harry.” Anne started, showing nothing but coldness in her voice. “Tomorrow, you will be going to Mr. Tomlinson. I believe that he is capable of teaching you a lesson. And no, there won’t be any arguments on this. It is decided and I’ve already contacted him. He expects you at 11 sharp tomorrow. Do you understand me Harry?”

Harry couldn’t help but nod. He had no enthusiasm in spending some hours with this creepy, unknown Mr. Tomlinson. God knows how old he was. Harry just wanted to get over with whatever this was. A long lecture never hurt anyone, after all.

-

This is how he found himself battling over whether to knock or not in front of this Mr. Tomlinson’s door. His driver had dropped him a few minutes ago. He stood outside the door for good ten minutes, if anyone passing by saw him, they would call him crazy or creepy. He even had a thought of running away from this. But something in his mind reminded him of his mother. A loud sound startled him out of his thinking.

“I don’t have the whole day, so now get the courage and knock.”

Harry jumped at that, quickly realising it was the intercom at the door. Sighing, he knocked not forgetting to roll his eyes at the camera. He prepared himself to face this ‘Mr. Tomlinson’. He imagined him as some fifty year old balding man with orthodox views. But nothing prepared him for this real Mr. Tomlinson.  


There stood a rather young man, barely a few years older than him. And oh, those sharp cheekbones! Harry would simply die for them in any other circumstances. He might not be ‘the Mr. Tomlinson’, could he be?

“Are you really Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry spat in his face.

“Yes, do I not look like a Tomlinson?” The man, Louis, asked— his eyebrow quirking.

“How the fuck does one look like a Tomlinson?” Harry huffed and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

“Shut it and get in.” It was not a request. Gulping, Harry quickly followed him inside. The house was big, cosy and spacious. Harry liked it for sure. But he certainly did not like this Mr. Tomlinson.

“Take a seat Mr. Styles.” Louis pointed at the couch in the living room.

“Just Harry.” He murmured before flopping down on the comfortable seat.

“Sit properly.” Harry groaned but made no move. Who the hell was this guy to tell him to do things ? Harry was slowly getting pissed off. Mr. Tomlinson sat next to him.

“I told you to sit properly young man! In this house you listen to me. Disobedience is not tolerated at all.” Louis bellowed, anger seething in his voice. Harry sat up straight not wanting to stretch this. “Do you know why your mum sent you here Harold?”

Harry shook his head. He definitely did not like Mr. Tomlinson now. So even though he knew the answer, he was not going to give it.

“Alright then. Have it your way. My name is Louis. I was informed by your mother about your recent behaviour. Which by the way, is not something to be proud of. I believe this is just a phase you are going through and this will be over in an year or so. However, this does not change the way you have acted until now.” Louis sighed. He was really disappointed in this boy. “Harold, your mother works hard into her firm, mind you- business is not easy. She works hard to keep you happy, to provide you everything. But look what she has done, she has spoiled you. You now take everything for granted. Just because your father left with your sister you cannot-”

“Don’t bring that man in here!” Harry hissed.

“As I was saying, just because he left, it does not give you ANY excuse to give your mother so much trouble. You come from a reputed family Harold. People expect from you, starting from small things! Keying random cars? Painting public walls which are not supposed to be used like that? Buying alcohol in tavern? And driving while under influence? Do you have any explanation for this Harold?” Louis’ voice got higher at the end. And with that Harry sunk more and more into the couch. Louis continued.

“Do you even empathise with your mother once in a while? Can you? Can you imagine what you put her through? She is trying really hard to raise you right. And are you giving it back to her?”

When Louis put it together like that, Harry started feeling more and more horrible. He never thought about this in such a way. He was always angry because of his father. Which he decided to show through rebellion.

Harry looked up only to meet Louis’ eyes which were boring through his skull. They are obviously expecting an answer from him. But what was he going to say?

“I- I never meant it that way. I did not want my mum to get hurt by this.” Harry could not help the whimper that came from his wobbly lips. A few minutes ago, he was pretty sure he was going to act tough in front of this stranger. But this stranger, Louis, he definitely knew how to give a good guilt trip. His point was made absolutely clear and he did not fail to hit all the fragile points in Harry’s story. Harry wondered whether his mum spilled every detail to Louis or not.

Sighing, Louis shifted closer to Harry. He put a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder with some pressure.

“I’m glad to hear that Harry. But we have to change this behaviour, do you reckon that?” Harry just nodded. At this point, Louis was some stranger telling him things which were surprisingly right. But Louis was fully trusted by his mother, the fact kind of made Harry feel safe.

“Don’t worry, we are going to take one step at a time. Just simply follow the borderline instructions given to you by your authorities. You will be one fine gentleman one day Harold, I promise you.” Louis was slightly smiling at him. He felt sympathy for this boy. Louis could never imagine what an absence of parental figure could do to someone. Louis always had the perfect family, supporting and everything. “So, are you ready to listen to me Harry? Do you trust me enough for that?”

Harry tilted his neck sideways. His mom had trusted this man. And to him, his mom was everything. And in his defence, Louis’ every single point felt right and he felt more and more ashamed by his rather defiant actions.

“I do actually. Not the most but enough? Does that make sense?”

“I’m sure it does. Now this is what is going to happen. In this house, bad behaviour, defiance and filthy mouth is not tolerated. All of which you disobeyed. And I think you deserve a pretty hard, prolonged spanking.”

“No! Absolutely no. If this is how the things are-”

“DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!” Louis roared and Harry was left gobsmacked. “Your mother has given full consent to it and she has been kind enough to tell me that you are _somewhat_ familiar with this form of punishment. I can promise you that I’ll never purposefully hurt you. But you deserve every single second of it. You’ve earned it your way. So, any doubt?”

Harry wanted to scream no. He really wanted to run away from this and hide somewhere. But running away meant cowardice and he was anything but a coward, at least he thought so. He absolutely loathed this situation but he wanted to show Louis that he is not so easy to give in.

“Nope. Crystal clear.” Harry gave Louis his best smile, eyes spilling sarcasm and a tiny bit of fear which didn’t go unnoticed by Louis.

“Alright the.Over you get.” Louis patted his own thigh to gesture Harry to lie across. Gulping, Harry got up from his place on the couch. Telling himself that he was going to get through this. A strange feeling washed him over as Louis locked his legs in between his own. He suddenly felt trapped and started squirming uncomfortably. There was no going back now.

“Stay still. Trust me, okay?” Louis put his hand on the small of Harry’s back securing him down. Taking in a deep breath, Louis started smacking his bottom with a solid pace. Harry jerked forward for the first swat but later he quickly collected himself. Louis decided to continue, not speaking a word. He wanted Harry to feel the sting before the lecture came.

Harry was actually holding pretty still. Yes, discomfort was there but his ego was far bigger than that. This silent session went on for almost more than five non-stop minutes. Harry could feel the pain build up slowly but he showed no signs to admit it. Suddenly Louis stopped.

“Get up please.”

“So polite.” Harry grumbled with annoyance while sitting up from Louis’ knees. He glared at Louis. 

“Remove your trousers and bend back over.” Louis said, his eyes never leaving Harry’s hard held glare.

Harry’s glare intensified now. Who the hell this man thought he was. With visible reluctance, Harry stepped out of his pants and tossed them nearby. He bent back over, a similar feeling giving him déjà vu. Harry felt himself being trapped down again.

Louis started smacking Harry’s bum with the same pace and force if not more. Within a minute Harry found himself struggling to get out of the hitting range. He was already squirming but to no avail. Louis was stronger. When Louis slapped the crack of his thigh, Harry let out a loud yelp surprising himself. His eyes widened at the realisation. This is exactly what Louis wanted. But it was getting harder and harder for him to focus. Louis did not let lose the pace once he gained it. He wanted Harry to feel it not only physically but also from the inside.

“Lou- Mr. Tomlinson! I think it is enough now. I will not repeat this shit okay?” Harry tried a veiled attempt in escaping.

Louis just smirked. This hot headed, thick skilled boy was not at all sorry, he just wanted to get away from whatever was on his way. The moment Anne called him, his parental instincts jumped in and he was eager to know more about Harry. He knew Harry was a teenager and still figuring out his life, he had this feeling in his head of wanting to be there for Harry as a guide figure. Even if that took a firm hand to his bottom.

Delivering a swat harsher than before, he patted Harry’s bum. “Up you get. Let’s have a talk now. Keep in mind, your punishment is not finished yet. I would like to know more about your excuse of all this.” With that, Louis helped Harry up and pushed him slightly next to him on the couch. Harry winced at the sudden contact but managed to hide it as well as he could at this stage.

Louis took his time to observe him. There were obvious tears in his eyes but Harry was trying so hard not to let them spill. Louis knew he was almost there to the peak. Harry was also slightly fidgeting and breathing heavily

“It is kind of my responsibility now, to make you realise what you have been doing wrong and encourage you to change it. Listen me out on this. I believe you have been like this for almost past three years. The reason might be whatever but to no avail it gives you an excuse to trouble your mom and waste your youth.”

Harry was shocked by this. When he heard Louis telling him ‘let’s talk now’, he figured it would be another lecture about the behaviour. What was Louis doing? Was he really concerned about Harry and his life? Harry chose to stay silent and let Louis continue.

“You are still a young one Harry, you need guidance. Something that will lead you right on your path. No, I am not necessarily talking about academics. I’m speaking in general of how you want to evolve as a person. It is shown through all the small things Harry. People out there are going to judge you, point out your smallest mistakes every now and then. By keeping this rebellious behaviour up, you are just giving them more and more chance of making you look worse. And these are all my thoughts feel free to correct me or add up once I’m done. Your mom really worries about you. Do you know how scared she was when she contacted me. She is in the verge of thinking that she lost you as a son. She thinks you are doing it all to make her feel bad. I am a tad bit sure that she is wrong unless you prove me wrong, so, you ready to talk?” Louis was giving him welcoming and encouraging looks. He couldn’t believe this was the same man that just spanked him.

“Mr. Toml- Louis, umm is that okay?” Harry started slowly. Louis gave him a slight nod of approval. Louis also noticed how slow Harry talked, he drawled out every word. “I am thinking about every word you have been saying since I came in the house. I guess I am willing to change, at least for my mum. The last thing I would want is for her to be hurt. But it is not going to be easy. You can’t change me in a day just because you can spank me. I appreciate that you are actually concerned about me. But if you ask for a reason, I guess I have one.”

“You guess?”

“I- I think that all this ‘tough-guy-not-afraid-of-anything’ persona has developed due to the lack of a role model in my early years? I don’t think I am making any sense but that’s what my head has been thinking around. M-my father, he micromanaged my life as if he planned it out like a business project. He would never let me do anything by myself even if the things were right such as hanging out with my choice of friends. And when he left, I think I had a feeling that I needed to show defiance— to tell everybody that they do not control my life..?” Harry’s voice was quivering by now.

“I can understand Harry. And I am absolutely proud that we are already taking mini steps towards it. We can figure a nice way out yeah?”

Harry just nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he remembered the other half of his punishment is yet to commence. He was fairly nervous because now he was sure he was going to cry. Which made him feel worse and pushed him closer to crying. Ah, a vicious cycle.

“Come on then, lie over my knees so your upper body is on the couch and legs on the floor, okay?”

Harry followed the instruction not wanting to delay the process. As soon as Harry was in the position, Louis pulled down his boxers below his knees and started raining down smack after smack on his poor bottom.

Now with every smack Harry was groaning or whimpering. He just wished Louis would stop soon because now it was more than just a sting. It _hurt_ now, and Harry felt defeated. Harry was so lost in his own shameful thoughts he did not even notice Louis forming a pattern for the smacks.

And suddenly, Louis slapped the top of his thighs, which were very red, catching Harry off guard. Harry was not expecting this sudden pain and he let out a yell before he let those tears fall down. Ashamed, he just buried his face deep into the couch, hoping it would suck him in and he would disappear. Louis tsk-ed him.

“Just because you are crying does not mean we’re done. Now I have to make sure that this lesson remains. So now every time you sit down, hopefully on a sore butt, you will be reminded of all this. This talk, this spanking” Louis punctuated himself with a smack. “And the thoughts running through your head. The only way to show that you are actually sorry about this is through the change of the behaviour. Little by bits, but we need a change. Being home on time, helping her set the table, changing the old batteries, completing your assignments on time and most importantly, having basic respect for the elder people. Do you understand me Harold?”

“Yes Louis!” Harry was crying ugly now. The sting alongside Louis’ on point lecture getting the better of him.

“Good.” With that, Louis smoothly moved away from underneath Harry’s legs. Now Harry was limp on the couch, hoping he would get some kind of comfort. Man, his request was denied.

“Now this part, the last part to your relief, is specifically for the drunk driving you did. You don’t need me to tell you how stupid move was that, do you? You are not only endangering your own life but also, maybe, someone else’s. This, Harry” Louis rubbed his bum before giving him a firm smack. “This damage is temporary. What if either one of you gets hurt badly? That is forever! That pain is not comparable at all. You just got lucky last time that you weren’t hurt or you didn’t hurt anyone. And I am about to make sure you never do that again.”

Harry just wailed into the couch, tears freely streaming down his face. Not only he was hurt physically, he was emotionally hurt and ashamed as well. And surprisingly, this time he did not blame anyone. Everything Louis said was reasonable and he could not argue.

“I’m going to spank you with the belt now. And after every hit, you are to say ‘I will not drive under influence.’ Understand?”

“H-how many...” Harry trailed the sentence as he found no courage to complete it. He was utterly flushed.

“Until I think you have had enough.” Harry just nodded at that. He could not do anything else than trying to calm himself down. Louis had removed his belt from the loops and folded it into half. Taking the buckle side in his hand, he started.

“Ahh!” Harry cried and reached back to cover himself up.

“Harold, final warning.”

Whimpering, Harry brought his hand back up front and said “I will not drive under influence.”

“I want it to be more loud and clear.” Louis said before whipping down the belt for a second time. Louis knew he was powerful so he could only imagine the pain Harry was feeling right now. Another yell was heard soon followed by a clear “I will not drive under influence.” Louis smiled to himself. Harry was learning slowly.

By the time they reached nine, Harry was sobbing hard. He could barely say the simple sentence in one reach.

By eleven, Harry was hiccuping between the words. By sixteen, Harry was sure this is how he was going to die, half naked, bruised in a stranger’s house.

“Last one, you don’t have to say anything but brace yourself, this will be the harshest of today.”

Louis pauses for five or some seconds. He then rubbed his hand over Harry’s warm, angry red butt. It was bruising lightly at the curved edges, but nothing too bad. Harry hissed at the cold contact. Louis withdrew his hand back. Raising his hand high in the air, he let it fall down with all the force he could muster.

“PLEASE! NO MORE! I’M SORRY” Harry cried into the couch, almost not believing that Louis promised him the last hit.

Within seconds, Louis scooped Harry up in his arm and let him cry into his shoulders. Louis kept on rubbing comforting hand on his back until his sobs subsided into small sniffles. It wasn’t until later that Harry realised he was clutching onto Louis’ shirt all along. His face flushed red and he withdrew his hand back. Louis smiled at that.

“It’s all good you know. This is comforting you and that means whatever you want.” Harry just nodded. Louis helped him get back into his clothes. Harry gladly accepted the tea that Louis offered and they ended up chatting a bit until Harry had someone to pick him up.

“Tell me a bit about yourself then.” Harry suggested Louis. His voice was a bit hoarse but it was nothing compared to the pain in his butt. Louis was not kidding after all.

“How about a deal? The more I get inputs about your good behaviour from your mom, the more I tell you about me. What do you say?”

“Deal!” Harry beamed with his best charming smile. He liked this guy after all. And he couldn’t wait to see him again, though in some other scenario— it would work out better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked it. Please leave kudos or comments, I take every stone thrown at me.  
> Love,  
> Harold98 Xx


End file.
